


Daddy's Princess

by MayorHaggar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Shepard is adopted by the Vakarians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Jane became the apple of her adoptive father's eye, but as she gets older she wants more from him. Once he joins her on the Normandy, she makes her desires clear.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Castis Vakarian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Jane knew that her siblings resented the attention their daddy gave her. She’d even overheard her bedridden mom ask him to not pay quite as much attention to their adopted human daughter at the expense of the two turian children that were fully theirs. Jane wasn’t going to allow that to happen though. She refused to let her daddy put any distance between them. She loved her daddy, heart and soul, and she wanted him all to herself. That love had once been purely that of a daughter for her adoptive father, but it had grown into something else, something more. She wanted him to be her everything, to pay attention to her and only her.

One thing working in her favor was her father’s obvious fetish for humans. She’d seen the long looks he’d taken at human actresses or presenters in vids, and the way his eyes would linger just a little longer when they passed an attractive human while out in public. Shepard, always observant, had made the most of his fetish ever since. Her sense of style grew more and more provocative as she got older. She always made sure to show as much skin as she could get away with, and put her body on display for him as much as possible. Her efforts had become more and more effective as her body matured, and thankfully her maturation had been very kind to her. She’d been gifted with large breasts and a big, fat ass, and she shoved both in her father’s face at every opportunity. He’d never acted on his desire the way she wanted him to, and the way she could tell he was sorely tempted to, but knowing that she had his attention was enough for now. One day he’d be all hers, but right now she would settle for knowing his eyes were on her ass every time she bent over in the tight black miniskirt she’d recently started wearing.

“Dad? Care to go practice shooting?” her brother Garrus asked. Castis Vakarian looked up at his son, and for a moment looked to be considering it. That just wouldn’t do.

“Ooh, daddy, I forgot to mention it, but I want to go buy a new tank top before Maya’s party tomorrow? Can you take me, please?” She leaned over the side of her father’s chair and smiled brightly at him, very deliberately putting her ample cleavage right in his face. His eyes were drawn to her breasts immediately, and she knew she had him.

“Sorry son, but your sister needs me,” Castis said. He didn’t even look in his son’s direction as he refused him, instead being far too busy staring directly at Jane’s cleavage.

Garrus just sighed, shook his head and walked away, probably going off to complain to their sister Solana again. Jane’s siblings loved to share their misery with each other, but she didn’t care. They could be as miserable as they wanted to. She was daddy’s girl, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

\--

_Years Later_

“Welcome to the Normandy, daddy. Can I get you anything?”

“Just being here with you is enough, sweet girl. I’m happy to help you, especially if it means putting that bastard Saren in his place. I’m ashamed a traitor like that is a turian.”

“We’ll take him down together, daddy,” she said, smiling widely as she hugged her adoptive father tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here, with me.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” he said. “You know I’d give you the entire galaxy if I could, princess.”

“Do you mean that?” she asked, pulling back and looking at him seriously. “Would you really do anything for me?”

“Of course I would!” he said, sounding offended she would even ask him that question. “Whatever you want, whatever you need, ask and it’s yours.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she said, smiling at him again. This was it; this was what she’d waited for. She’d known she couldn’t make her move while she still lived at home. While she’d been effective in monopolizing her daddy’s time and making him neglect his relationships with mom, Garrus and Solana more and more, she’d known he would feel too guilty to act on what they were both feeling while she was still a child. But she wasn’t a child anymore. She’d grown up, moved out, and enlisted in the Alliance. She’d done it all for him, all so she could become a woman worthy of her daddy. She’d done it all for this very moment, and she wasn’t going to waste it. 

“If you’ll really do anything for me, let’s stop dancing around each other, and start embracing what’s been right in front of us for years.” She stripped her white tank top over her head and tossed it aside. She’d foregone a bra, so her breasts were on full display for her adoptive father.

“Jane?” he whispered. His eyes were glues to her breasts, which were even more massive now that she was a fully grown adult woman. “What is this?”

“You know what it is,” she whispered back. “You want my body. I know you do. You’ve wanted it for years. Well, I want you too. I want you to look, I want you to touch. I want you to love me, in any and every way possible.”

“But you’re my daughter,” he said. His objection would be far more convincing if he could tear his eyes off of her boobs.

“I want to be more than that,” she said. “I want to love you as a woman loves a man. Mom can’t give you what you need anymore, if she ever could. Let me give it to you. Let me take care of you like you deserve to be taken care of.”

He didn’t act yet, but she could see he was right on the precipice of caving in and giving her what they both wanted. To seal the deal, she pushed her tight miniskirt down her legs and kicked it off. She now wore just her shoes and her black thong.

“Please, daddy,” she said in the sweetest voice she could manage, the one that had roped him into giving her so much of his time and attention over the years. “Please love me.”

“Princess,” he said roughly. In that moment she knew she had him. He was going to be all hers now.

Her daddy crossed the short distance separating them and embraced her. He didn’t kiss her; that didn’t seem to be a common gesture of affection among turians. But he did do something else, something even more endearing, something she’d dreamed about for years. 

“I love you, princess,” he said, while lightly butting his head against hers. It was as affectionate as she’d ever seen her daddy get with her adoptive mother, back before she’d become bedridden and Jane had begun to monopolize his time and attention.

“I love you too, daddy,” she said. She felt a thrill shoot through her. At last, he was hers! Her dreams were coming true. Now it was time to make sure every last bit of those dreams became reality, including the naughty ones, the explicit, forbidden fantasies that had run through her head while she curled up in her bed and played with herself. “Now fuck me.”

Now that he’d given in to what he wanted, there was no hesitance left in anything that Castis did. He hooked his taloned fingers into her thong and pulled it down her legs, baring her crotch before his eyes. He took a moment to admire her human vagina, staring between her legs in open fascination and lust. She knew he’d watched plenty of pornographic vids starring human women over the years, but she was honored to be the first he’d seen up close and in person. The first, and also the only. She’d never let another woman have him now.

“Spirits, princess, you’re so beautiful,” he said with a groan. “May I touch you?”

“Of course you can!” she said. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it between her legs. “You can touch me anywhere, everywhere, wherever you feel like. I’m all yours, daddy.”

Castis touched her experimentally, slowly exploring her and taking advantage of this chance to feel a human. She stood with her arms at her sides, happy to offer herself up for his intimate inspection.

“So soft,” he said. “Much softer than a turian.” She wasn’t sure if he was actually talking to her or just thinking out loud.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. She hadn’t been worried about whether or not he was attracted to her or whether he might refuse her advances. She knew he’d been wanting her almost as badly and for almost as long as she’d wanted him. But what if he wasn’t pleased now that he was actually touching her? What if he was now realizing that his infatuation with human females had been faulty, and their bodies, her body, wasn’t as appealing as he’d built it up to be in his own mind?

“It’s a wonderful thing,” he said, and to her the softer tone of his voice reminded her of the reverence he’d shown to certain turian spirits while she was growing up. Her doubts faded in an instant, and her confidence returned in full force.

“Better than mom?” she asked. It was a risk, but a calculated one. She wanted to test him, wanted to see if there was still any lingering sense of loyalty to his wife and the mother of his children.

“Much better,” he answered right away, not seeming the least bit guilty. “She can’t compare to you, princess. She never could. No one could.”

“Then how lucky are you, to have me here naked, ready and willing to give myself to you?” she said. It was meant to be more of a tease than anything else, but he answered the question with all seriousness.

“I am the luckiest man in the galaxy,” he said. She giggled, pleased to finally have her daddy all to herself and telling her all the things she’d wanted to hear for so many years.

“Then don’t you think it’s time for you to give your princess what she needs?” 

Castis nodded, and it was only then that he seemed to realize how many layers of clothing were still on his body. He got to work on that right away, pulling off his casual pants, and she helped as well, eager as always to help her daddy. Between the two of them they got him undressed in short order, and now it was Jane’s turn to take in his naked body.

“Perfect,” she whispered. Her eyes admired his tall turian form, so much taller, stronger and tougher-looking than a human’s. But naturally, most of her attention went to his big blue cock. She groaned when she saw it. Frequent porn vids had taught her that turian cocks tended to be bigger than their male counterparts, and she was delighted to see for herself that her daddy did not fail to measure up. She reached out, aching to touch it, but stopped at the last second. “Can I?” she asked, looking up at the taller turian.

“Of course, princess,” he said. “It’s all yours now.” She let out an ecstatic laugh and wrapped her hand around him. She gave it a rub and then slowly ran her hand down the length of his cock, testing the feel of it for herself.

“Hard, but soft at the same time,” she whispered in wonder. She had no previous hands-on experience to compare it to, whether it be turian or human; she’d known for years that her daddy was the only one for her, so by the time she’d been old enough to date no mere boy even stood a chance of catching her eye. But based on what she knew and had heard, she felt like this cock was harder than a human’s, yet soft enough that it shouldn’t hurt her. It was like it had been made just for her, which seemed fitting, since she’d been made for him.

There were so many things she wanted to try, so many things she’d heard about or read about or seen in a vid. She wanted to squeeze his cock between her big breasts, wanted to keep on jerking it with her hands until he came all over her and painted her body with his seed, wanted to take that beautiful blue cock in her mouth and suck it for all she was worth. She wanted to do all of those things, and she would make sure she did all of them sooner or later. But she was too impatient right now, too eager to fulfill that one wish that had always stood out above all others.

“Fuck me,” she whined. “Fuck me, daddy!”

She put her hands on the small desk in her private cabin and bent over, sticking her ass out towards him. He stepped in close behind her and ran one of his hands across a pale, smooth ass cheek, leaving it there as he got into position and guided his cock at its intended target. She shivered at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her pussy. Finally, after all these years, he was moments away from claiming her.

“Are you ready, princess?” he asked. She could hear the need and the anticipation in his voice, but she knew that if she had second thoughts at the last minute, if she suddenly said no just before he could penetrate her, he would back off without a word of complaint. He would put her needs before his own even if it meant denying himself something he so desperately wanted; that was how much her daddy loved her. Luckily for him, there was no way she was going to walk away from any of this.

“Yes, daddy,” she said, nodding her head enthusiastically since she knew he couldn’t see her face. “I’m ready. Please, take me. Make me yours.”

“You’ve always been mine,” he said, and she was certain no one had ever spoken truer words to her. And then he pushed forward, and his cock entered her for the very first time.

Jane moaned immediately from the feeling, knowing in her heart that this was it, this was what she’d waited so long for. She’d lost her hymen years ago during training before joining the Alliance, so there was none of that pain to deal with now despite her adoptive father being her first (and also her last) sexual partner, something she was grateful for. With no pain to deal with, she was able to give herself up and focus completely on the feeling of her daddy’s dick filling her up. 

She'd heard so many stories about a woman's first time and how it was generally a painful experience, but for her it was nothing short of wonderful. Her daddy wasn't too rough with her, but neither was he too gentle. He moved slowly at first, giving her time to get used to the feeling of having a cock inside of her, much less a cock as big as his. But it wasn't long before he was moving in and out of her at a fairly steady rate. He was fucking her hard enough to make her big breasts shake every time his hips smacked against her curvy ass, and his cock hit far deeper inside of her than any toy ever had. This was what she'd been missing all these years, and she now understood why the kids she'd grown up with, and later the young people she trained with and worked alongside after joining the Alliance, had always been so pent up and distracted. She didn't regret holding out until now though. Maybe she'd missed out on years of sex that she could've been having, but it was all worth it. Her pussy was made just for her daddy, and the years of celibacy had been worth it since it meant she got to share her first time with him, just like she wanted to share her last time and every time in between with him.

"How is it, daddy?" she asked, her voice unsteady as he continued to thrust into her from behind. "Is it good? Do I feel good?"

"Princess, you are perfect," he said seriously. "I've never felt anything so wet or so tight. I'd heard that human women were much tighter than turians, but I didn't realize the difference would be so obvious, or so wonderful. Thanks for showing me, princess. "

"I knew all along," she admitted. "I know you've always been interested in humans; that's why I knew you'd notice when I started showing off my body around the house."

"You were deliberately tempting me with your body even back then?" he said. He paused in his thrusting for a moment, but thankfully while his cock was fully sheathed inside of her. "That was bad of you, princess." He gave her a smack on the ass which made her squeal.

"I was, daddy!" she whined. "I was bad! But it worked, didn't it? I made you notice me. I made you want me."

"You did," he said. He started moving again, pulling almost all the way out of her and then thrusting right back in. "I've been dreaming of this for a long time, thanks to your massive breasts you always loved to shove in my face, and the ass I was so tempted to spank every time you bent over in front of me."

"And how is it?" she asked again. "Is it everything you dreamed of?"

"Everything and more," he said. He was slamming into her harder than ever now, hard enough that the desk rattled as she hung onto it in a white-knuckled death grip. "You've ruined me for all other women forever."

"Good," she said quickly. "You don't, AH, need any other women. You have me now. Any time you want sex, you come to me. I'll give you, OH, everything you need from now on."

“Careful what you promise, princess,” he said. He had begun to spank her ass intermittently in between thrusts, and she had no doubt that the pale skin of her cheeks would have bright red turian handprints left behind as a reminder of what her daddy had done to her. “I just might pick you up and bounce you on my cock in the CIC for your entire crew to see. Or maybe I’ll bend you over and fuck you while you’re in the middle of talking to those blind fools from the Council. Wouldn’t that be an interesting sight, the first human Spectre showing everyone that she’s addicted to her turian daddy’s cock?”

“YES!” she shouted, not caring if any of the crew might be able to hear her through the walls of her cabin. “Do it, all of it! Whatever you want, so long as you never stop fucking me just like this!”

“You asked for it,” he said. Then the talking stopped, because he put his all into fucking her even harder. His taloned fingers gripped her hips and held her in place as he drove into her, pushing his cock as deep as ever while drastically picking up the pace. Jane took it all, moaning like a whore as the turian man who raised her fucked her hard enough to make her eyes roll back in her head. More importantly, he fucked her hard enough to bring her to an orgasm that blew away anything she’d been able to achieve with toys or her fingers.

“Cumming!” she hissed. She tightened her grip on the table and shoved her hips back against him, getting as much force as possible into those last few pushes before her orgasm took her.

“Yes, princess,” he groaned. “Cum for me! Cum on your daddy’s cock!”

As if her climax was providing him with a little bit of additional motivation, he thrust into her that much harder. His plate-like skin bouncing off of her ass was a little bit painful now with just how hard their collisions were becoming, but she didn’t complain. She kind of liked the pain, and besides, she was too far lost in the incredible pleasure his cock was giving her to worry about anything else. Saren could attack the Normandy right now for all she cared, because this cock and this orgasm it was giving her were all that mattered to her. 

“Daddy!” she cried out, and then she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming too loudly. Enough of her senses had returned to her that she realized screaming at the top of her lungs in orgasmic bliss probably wasn’t the best idea, especially if anyone had seen their newest squad mate/their Commander’s adoptive father accompany her to her private cabin. It wasn’t easy though. She bit her lip hard enough that she tasted blood in her mouth.

“Spirits, you’re even tighter now!” her daddy said. His thrusts became jerky and uneven, and she quickly realized that he was following very close behind her. She thought about begging him to cum inside of her, to fill her pussy with his warm turian seed, but she decided to stay silent. She was the one who was bent over and offering herself up to him, giving her body to him to use as he pleased. She didn’t want to make any demands of him. He could cum wherever he damn well felt like, whether that be in her pussy, across her face, down her throat or anywhere in between.

Castis reached his decision on his own, and it didn’t take long for her to find out. He thrust his cock into her only a few times more, and then he pulled it all the way out of her before his orgasm began. She held her breath, waiting to find out what he had planned, and mentally prepared to move her body at a moment’s notice as soon as he gave the word. No movement was necessary on her part though, because she felt his cum splatter across her ass cheeks while she was still bent over. She couldn’t deny being a little disappointed with that choice; she would’ve liked him to cum inside of her in some way, or at least let her see him shoot it on her body if that’s what he wanted to do.

“Oh, how many times I thought about coating that nice fat ass of yours with my cum when you would bend over and stick it in my face,” Castis said with a sigh. Okay, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Knowing that she’d just helped her daddy fulfill one of his fantasies put a smile on her face.

“Does it look good covered in your cum?” she asked, wiggling her hips and shaking her ass for him.

“So good,” he said. “I can’t wait to see how it looks on your big breasts too. And we can’t forget about your pretty face of course. Maybe we’ll even spare some for that long red hair of yours too.”

“Bring it on,” she said, turning around and winking at him in invitation. 

“Commander, we need you at the command deck,” Joker’s voice suddenly blared out. Jane groaned and shook her head. Never had any voice been so unwelcome.

“Later?” she whispered, smiling helplessly at the man she loved.

“Later,” he agreed with a nod. “Go down there and see what your crew needs, Commander. I should probably go down to the mess hall for dinner anyway.”

“I’ll be down in five, Joker,” she informed her pilot.

“Sorry, did I interrupt your beauty sleep, Commander?”

“Something like that. I just need to make myself presentable,” she said while scrubbing the cum off of her ass as best she could. “I sure hope this was important, Joker. If it’s not, I’ll have your ass.”

“Kinky,” he quipped. He didn’t even know the half of it. “Maybe we should save that until after we kill Saren though.”

“Maybe so.” She couldn’t wait until they’d stopped Saren. Not purely for the safety of the galaxy. Sure, that was a consideration, but she also was very much looking forward to being able to fuck her daddy without a soul around to interrupt them.

\-- 

What did Jane do upon thwarting Saren and stopping the return of the Reapers, at least temporarily? The first thing she did was tell the Council in no uncertain terms to pull their heads out of their collective asses and get serious about the Reaper threat. And once that message was delivered, well…

“That’s it, princess. That’s good. Ride your daddy’s cock just like that!”

Jane smiled down at her adoptive father turned lover while she bounced on his cock, fucking him in the chair in his office. The office was deserted aside from the two of them, so they could be as loud as they wanted without fear of anyone hearing them. There would be no interruptions from Joker or anyone else on the crew of the Normandy, nor would the Council be contacting her for more of their inane nonsense. Tonight was just for the two of them.

“So good!” she shouted. “You feel so good inside me!” She had stripped him and shoved him down into his chair as soon as they made it through the door, and had been riding him for a good 20 to 30 minutes at this point without so much as a pause. Her body was already getting sweaty, and she shivered as her daddy leaned his head in to lick at her sweaty neck.

“Are you sure?” he asked. He gave her nipples a pinch, careful not to put too much force behind it, but giving her just enough of a tweak to make her moan. They’d learned all that there was to know about each other’s bodies during the hunt for Saren, and he’d long since figured out the perfect blend of pleasure and pain that would drive her wild. “I don’t know that I believe you.”

“What are you talking about?” she whined. She continued to bounce on his cock, not halting her pace at all while talking to him. “You know how much I love you, and your cock!”

“Then prove it!” he demanded harshly. “You’re the great Commander Vakarian of the Normandy, the first human Spectre, the Savior of the Citadel, the woman who stopped Saren. Surely someone as strong and tough as you can ride a cock harder than this? I can barely feel a thing.”

Jane knew damn well that this was a lie. She knew how much he was enjoying himself, and knew that she had been putting plenty of force behind every single downward thrust of her hips. He was just playing with her, trying to get her riled up so she would push herself even harder. And it worked like a charm, just like it always did. Her daddy always did know how to bring out the best in her and make her try her hardest. She wouldn’t have become half the soldier she did without his motivation, and she wouldn’t have become half the lover she was either.

She’d already been riding him pretty damn hard, but now she practically launched herself up and down on his cock. She fucked down onto him hard enough that his office chair creaked and groaned underneath them, threatening to collapse under the strain. That thought didn’t concern her in the least; if the chair gave way and she had to finish fucking him on the floor, so be it. Her daddy wanted her to give her best, and that’s exactly what she was going to do.

“That’s better!” he said. He gave her ass a light, encouraging smack, as opposed to the harsher swats he’d give her when he felt like ‘punishing’ her. “Keep it up! Show me what you’re made of, Commander!”

Jane gritted her teeth and forced her body to move faster still. She drove the breath from her lungs with each descent. Never before had she fucked him like this, without any trace of restraint. This was the first time they’d been able to let loose without having to make it quick, or having to worry about a member of the crew overhearing them or interrupting them. They were free to be as loud as they wanted to be, and they had all the time in the world. That thought, the thought of spending the night and the week and the rest of time with her daddy, fucking him and being fucked by him and making love with him, did nearly as much to set her off as the more obvious physical pleasure she felt every time she dropped down and took his cock inside of her tight pussy.

“I’M CUMMING!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. “SO GOOD! SO GOOD!”

“Do it!” he said roughly. He didn’t shout like her, but there was no less heat in his voice. “Cum on my cock, princess!”

Jane felt the urge to express her ecstasy physically as her orgasm took her. If he had human flesh, she might have bit his neck. Since that wasn’t an option she settled for lightly butting heads with him, looking deep into his eyes as her cunt squeezed around him. It was funny to remember the pitiful excuses for orgasms she went through before her first time with her daddy, so weak compared to the toe-curling climaxes he wrung from her every single time without fail. 

“Here it comes, princess!” As it so often did, bringing her to orgasm while inside of her triggered Castis’ own end.

“Give it to me!” she shouted. She kept moving her hips after her orgasm, determined not to relax until she saw him through to the end. His hands clutched at her ass, encouraging her to keep on bouncing on him. It only took another thirty seconds or so, and then he was filling her up with his warm turian cum. She moaned into his ear the moment she felt him begin to spurt. He’d given her his turian seed far too many times to count now, but it never failed to make her heart race.

She remained upright until he’d finished cumming inside of her, and then slumped against him. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck and she nuzzled into him, wanting to get as close as possible.

“So, Commander, now that you’ve stopped Saren, what do you want to do next?”

“Next?” she said. She closed her eyes and smiled, content with what she’d done and where she was. She’d never leave this office, never leave his loving embrace if she could help it. “After we’ve had a bit of time to catch our breath, I’m hoping you’ll be ready to lay me across your desk and fuck my ass.” Her daddy chuckled.

“Whatever my princess wants.”


	2. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has already claimed her daddy. Now she wants the rest of her family to know it.

"I can't wait for it to be final," Jane said.

"Neither can I, princess," said Castis, the man who had once been her adoptive father and was now the love of her life. Her arm was hooked through his as they made their way through Palaven to meet with a certain someone. Their purpose here was simple: he was going to divorce his wife, the woman who had once been Jane's adoptive mother. The divorce had been a long time coming. His wife had always thought that he was cheating on her, and she'd been correct on that even if she didn't know it yet. They'd gone ahead with the process of filing for divorce, which was a trickier thing to arrange in turian society than it was for humans. It was all but complete now, and all that remained was meeting in person to sign the paperwork and make it official.

His soon to be ex-wife had no clue that it was actually her adoptive daughter that he was cheating on her with, though Jane was going to do her best to change that. Before she left Palaven she wanted her former mother to know that Castis was all hers now.

\--

Jane smiled when she heard the telltale sign of footsteps getting closer. This was perfect; just as she'd planned it. They would be discovered any moment now. The paperwork was signed, and Castis Vakarian was officially a free man, free to be with the woman he truly loved. But Jane's work wasn't done just yet. She still had a point to make.

Her adoptive mother had been very unpleasant during their meetings thus far. She'd been very resentful and angry towards her now ex-husband, though she'd made some attempt at politeness with Jane. That wasn't going to last much longer though, because her feelings for her former daughter were about to change forever.

It had been a few days since the documents had been signed and the divorce was official, and Castis' ex wife was returning to the home they'd all used to share so she could collect a few of her belongings that still remained. Jane knew she was coming; she knew it and had been waiting for it. Now was her chance to claim her territory once and for all.

When her adoptive mother turned the corner into what had formerly been the bedroom she shared with her husband, she found her former spouse with his head thrown back in pleasure, and the human woman they'd adopted on her knees in front of him, bobbing her head on his length and sucking his cock.

She gasped but said nothing at first; she was probably too shocked to speak. It wasn't every day that you walked in on your adoptive daughter sucking your ex-husband's cock, after all. Jane looked up at her and grinned as best she could with a mouth full of turian cock. Her former mother probably expected her to stop, having just been caught cold, but that wasn't her intention at all. She kept right on sucking as if nothing was wrong, as if it was completely normal to suck your adoptive father's cock while his ex-wife watched in dumbfounded silence.

It was almost like the moment was frozen in time, with all three people waiting to see who would break it first. Castis wasn't even looking at his wife, hadn't even reacted to her arrival or acknowledged her presence in the room that had once been theirs. He had eyes only for the new woman in his life, which was exactly how Jane wanted it. He just stood there and stared down at her with love and lust and admiration in his eyes, and carefully patted her long red hair with his taloned hand, telling her without words that she was his princess and she was making him feel good.

His former wife watched them in mute shock, like her brain was struggling to process what her eyes were telling it. Even past the point that she should have been able to shake off her surprise and speak up, she still stayed silent. She was probably expecting them to stop what they were doing, or to at least acknowledge her presence in some way. She expected anything other than for them to simply go on as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

But that wasn't going to be happening. Jane wasn't about to stop just because the turian woman who had taken her into her home and helped raise her had walked into the room. That would have completely defeated the purpose of why she'd set all of this up and timed it out so they would be caught by her in mid-act. She _wanted_ her mother to see this. She wanted her to see that Castis had a new woman in his life, that she'd been right all along about him having an affair, and that her place had been taken by the human she'd once called her daughter and treated as one of her own. It was cruel and manipulative, which Jane not only knew but embraced. She was happy to be looked at as a bitch in this scenario, as long as she knew just _whose_ bitch she was.

She had always had her daddy wrapped around her little finger, and she had reveled in it. She loved the looks of resentment her siblings would give her, and the way her mother would pull Castis aside and chide him for neglecting his biological children and doting so much on the human they'd adopted. For Jane it had felt like a little victory every single time, proof that she'd won, that she'd beaten them all and become his favorite. This was just an extension of that, a chance for her to claim one final, ultimate victory. She watched her man's ex-wife knowingly, looking into her face with evil intent as she continued to bob her head on the cock of _her_ man.

"Jane," her former mother whispered. It was all she could manage at first, but when her human daughter's only response was to continue to suck her ex-husband's cock, she found her voice. " _Jane!_ " The shock was still there but now there was anger mixed in as well, genuine anger. "Stop this!"

Jane didn't pull her head off of her lover's cock. She didn't pause or even slow down the bobbing of her head. The only thing she did do was turn her head and her body away from her mother and look back up at her daddy. She was shunning the woman who had taken her in, cutting her off and putting all of her attention on the only person who mattered to her, the only turian she cared about or wanted in her life. She was daddy's princess just like she'd always been, and now her mother knew just how deep it ran and just how close she and her daddy were. She knew that there was only one woman in his life now, and it was her. She was his princess, now and forever.

She ignored her former mother, and her daddy followed her lead on that. He patted her head and let her know just how good she was doing and just how much he appreciated her.

"That's so good, princess," he said, groaning. "You're so good at this. Your mouth is so soft, so wet, and so perfect." She moaned at the praise, and with her mouth wrapped around his cock it sent very pleasant sensations to her daddy's cock. "Oh yes, princess!" he shouted. "I love you! I love the way you take care of me. And you love it too, don't you? You love being daddy's little human cocksucker?"

Jane moaned even louder at that, and she worked hard to move her head faster and take him in deeper. At first she'd been ignoring her mother out of a deliberate attempt to shun her and mock her, to prove her superiority and rub her face in her triumph.. But now she legitimately forgot all about her mother; she forgot that she was even there. That worked even better for her little game, since it humiliated her mother far more effectively, but Jane wasn't even aware enough of her surroundings to care about that.

Everything faded away; her mother, her show of superiority, Palaven, the rest of the galaxy, all of it became insignificant. Her entire existence in that moment revolved around being her daddy's good little human slut who sucked his cock and made him feel better than any other woman ever had or ever would. She was determined to take such good care of him that he would never even look in another woman's direction. She was going to be his good little slut and take care of his every need for the rest of her life.

She watched her daddy's face closely as she sucked him and took him deep into her throat, and he stared down at his redheaded human princess, stroked her hair and told her what a good girl she was. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed when his ex-wife left the room, the house and their lives without another word. All they cared about was each other, and all Jane cared about was sucking his cock until he gave her his delicious seed. She swallowed it all down when it came, and smiled up at him while wiping her lips after it was all done.

She'd been so preoccupied with claiming her victory over her adoptive mother, but by the time it was over she barely even remembered that she'd existed or noticed that she had left. She was with her daddy now, and would be with him forever. That was all that mattered, all that she cared about.

\--

"Congratulations, Councilor Vakarian."

Jane couldn't have been more proud of her daddy. Councilor Sparatus was out and would not be missed as far as Jane was concerned, but his fellow turian who had replaced him was a major improvement.

"Thank you, princess," her daddy said as they walked back through the Presidium. He'd just been offered the position, which he gladly accepted of course, and Jane was so happy that she'd been there by his side when it happened. She had the best daddy! "I look forward to working closely with the first human Spectre."

"And she's looking forward to working with you too," Jane said, snuggling into his side. "You're a much better man than that asshole you're replacing. Much better looking too!"

"Trying to suck up and get on the new councilor's good side already?" he asked, teasing her. "Have you no shame, Commander Shepard?"

"I don't need to try and get on your good side," she said, grinning up at him. She loved how tall he was, and how she always had to stare up at him. She was a strong woman, one of the strongest of her species, but with her daddy she always felt like a small, delicate little thing. "I'm already daddy's little princess."

"That you are," he said. He gave her body a squeeze, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. But as she looked around at the Presidium, which was mostly abandoned outside of a few janitors (no more Keepers to maintain the Citadel anymore), she realized that there wasn't much reason for her to try and keep her voice down. And as she had that realization, an idea popped into her head. It was risky and wrong, and had the potential to cause a major scandal if it went wrong. And that risk only excited her even more.

"Daddy's little princess thinks that daddy deserves a reward," she said. "We need to celebrate your new job."

"Does that mean I'm in for a long night of fun back at our apartment?" he asked, sounding excited by the idea.

"No," she answered, shaking her head and surprising him. "I mean, yes, but that's not what I was thinking." Rather than tell him what she had in mind, she decided to show him. She pulled him over towards a corner out of sight of the nearby janitor and began to undo his pants.

"Are you serious, princess?" It had been some time since she'd heard her daddy sound genuinely surprised by something she'd said or done, but he was definitely caught off-guard by this. "Here? You want to risk getting caught when it would only take us ten minutes to get back to the apartment, where we can fuck for as long as we want, and you can be as loud as you want when I fuck your sensitive human body into submission?"

She whimpered at the unspoken promise there. She knew how well her daddy could fuck her, and she was looking forward to screaming her head off later on when he fucked her from one end of the apartment to the other. But that was for later. While she would have an amazing night with her daddy in the privacy of their apartment, she also wanted to have an amazing afternoon with him right now. The thought of fucking him out here in public, with the risk of being caught by anyone who happened to walk by, had her heart racing and her hands shaking with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning her head in close to his while her hands continued to work at his pants. Once she'd pulled his hard turian cock out, she took a long moment simply to stare at it. She'd sucked it and been fucked by it too many times to count now, but she was still in awe every time she saw it all hard and ready for her.

Jane was sorely tempted to reach out and start playing with it then and there, but she couldn't waste time indulging herself like that, not out in the open like this where anyone could potentially see them. It was with more than a little reluctance that she started on herself, unbuttoning the short shorts she'd worn (far shorter than she would have ordinarily worn when meeting with the Council, but her daddy loved seeing so much of her pale legs on display, not to mention how well they framed her big ass) and wiggling them down her legs. She hadn't worn panties, so she was now flashing her bare pussy at her daddy.

He looked between her legs with undisguised lust, and she knew then and there that he was going to go along with her wild and crazy idea, not that she'd ever had any doubt about it. He'd never been able to resist her. He hadn't been able to resist looking at her when she was younger and first noticed his interest in human women and in her specifically and began to flaunt her body at him, and he hadn't been able to resist when he'd come aboard the Normandy and she'd thrown herself at him.

"You want it, princess?" She shivered with need at the tone of his voice. She loved turian voices at all times, and her daddy's most of all, but she loved it even better when it got lower like that. It meant that he desired her, that she'd aroused him and he was about to give her exactly what she needed.

"Yes, daddy," she whispered, almost panting and drooling in anticipation. He took a quick glance around them, probably to make sure that no one had noticed the turian with his pants down or the famous human Spectre standing there in the Presidium with her pants and underwear around her ankles and her pale white ass out in the open for anyone to see. She didn't look anywhere but at him though. She couldn't have cared less whether or not someone spied on them or saw what they were up to. All that she cared about was getting fucked by her daddy, and the entire population of the Citadel could pull up a chair and watch them for all she cared.

"Come here." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around so her body was wedged between him and the wall directly in front of her. He leaned over her, effectively shielding her from view if anyone happened to walk by. She didn't know how well it would work if someone really did walk by, especially if they got curious and took an extended look, but she didn't care either. She just put her hands on the smooth wall, stuck her round ass out towards her daddy and wiggled it at him, trying to entice him and make him want to fuck her. It wasn't like she needed to try very hard.

"Fuck me, daddy," she whispered, groaning as she felt his hard turian cock slap against the cheeks of her ass a few times. "Fuck your little princess, Councilor Vakarian."

"You're such a naughty little human slut, aren't you?" her daddy said. He knew that it would only make her hotter. He knew her well enough by now to know just what got her going, and he knew exactly how she would respond.

"Yes, daddy!" Her voice was louder now, heedless of their surroundings, not knowing or caring if one of the janitors or anyone else were within hearing distance. She was too worked up to care, too desperate for her daddy's cock to worry about such trivial concerns. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck _me!_ "

She would never tire of the feeling of her daddy's hard turian cock sliding home into her and filling her up. She'd never had any other cock inside of her, and she never wanted any other one. Her daddy was the only man for her, and his cock thrusting into her gave her a feeling of completeness unlike anything she'd ever known in her life. He felt perfect inside of her, just like always.

This wasn't like their usual coupling. They had fun with each other in all sorts of ways. Sometimes they would take it slow and enjoy each other for hours without worrying about orgasming, content simply to spend the entire night on each others' arms. Other times they would go at it hard and fast, allowing their lust for each other to drive them on towards a quick finish. It had never been like this before though. The very public nature of what they were doing, the knowledge that at any moment someone could potentially stumble in and spot the new member of the Citadel Council and the human Spectre he'd adopted fucking in the middle of the Presidium drove them on. It added another layer of intensity and need into everything that they were doing. Jane's moans were just a little louder and she felt the big blue turian cock pumping in and out of her that much more keenly, and her daddy's hips thrust against her with that much more snap and force.

It wasn't going to last long, but then again it was never supposed to. This wasn't about long, drawn-out pleasure; that was going to be tonight, once they were back in their apartment. This was about two lovers who couldn't wait to get back behind closed doors and were so overcome with lust for each other that they had no choice but to sneak in a quickie out in public.

"Here it comes, princess," her daddy said with a low, quiet grunt a few minutes in. "I'm going to cum inside of you."

"Do it!" she whispered. "Cum inside of me! Give it all to me, daddy! Give it to me right in the middle of the Presidium! Give me your seed out here; claim me as yours out in the open where anybody could see!"

She had to bite down on her lip hard to keep from screaming as he pushed his cock as deep inside of her as ever and began to cum inside of her. Feeling him finish inside of her triggered a chain reaction from her, and she hit her own orgasm mere seconds after he'd started. She let out a little helpless whimper as her daddy fucked her to an orgasm, and then gasped as he pulled his cock out of her after it was all over.

Her legs were shaking in the aftermath, and she had to brace herself against the wall to keep from falling over. It might have ended quickly, quicker than usual for them, but it had still been amazing in its own way. What it had lacked in longevity it more than made up for in intensity. Fucking out in public had been quite the thrill, and she already found herself hoping they could arrange to try it again soon. Maybe next time they could do it someplace busier, where the chance of getting caught would be higher.

If what they'd just done was any indication, as the danger and risk of discovery rose, so too would the urgency of their fucking and the intensity of their orgasms.

\--

"Yes, Garrus, you and Solana both. I'd like you to come and visit me on the Citadel." There was a pause, and then Castis shook his head. "Yes, really. Why would you think I wouldn't want to see you just because of the divorce? I divorced your mother, not you or Solana. The two things have nothing to do with each other. I know things have been strained between us for the last several years, but you're still my children." There was another pause while Castis listened to his son respond again. Jane couldn't hear what was being said but it was obvious that her daddy was getting annoyed by whatever his son had to say. "No, I didn't forget that I had two other children."

Jane snickered softly at that. She knew exactly what that was about. Garrus and Solana both carried years of resentment thanks to their father paying less and less attention to them over the years as Jane wormed her way deeper into his heart and stole more of his focus away. She felt no guilt about any of that of course; it had been a competition in her mind, a battle to see who could make daddy love them the most. She had won that competition with ease, and if Garrus and Solana were upset by that, too bad. To the victor go the spoils, and make no mistake, Jane had been the victor of that battle.

She was impressed by her daddy's ability to carry on a normal conversation with his son given what she was doing for him at the same time. She'd pulled his pants down not long after he'd first reached Garrus, and had licked all along every inch of his big blue cock until he'd grown hard in her hand and against her face. She'd grinned in triumph and then whipped off her shirt so she could do what she really wanted to do.

"Yes, I'll still be here when you arrive," he said. Garrus could no doubt hear the annoyance in his father's voice, but he would never have been able to tell what was happening on the other end of the audio call. While he bickered with the father he had a tense relationship with, the human who had once been his sister was kneeling topless in front of said father and squeezing his cock between her breasts.

She couldn't give him a blowjob in this situation; the chances that Garrus would hear her sucking and slurping and moaning around the massive turian cock were far too high, and she didn't want to give up the game just yet. She was convinced that their mother hadn't spilled the beans to Garrus or Solana yet; she was probably too ashamed to admit it. If she'd told them Jane was almost certain both of her children would have confronted their father or their adopted sister or both by now, or at the very least Garrus would be far more hostile during this conversation. But no angry messages had come in from either of her siblings and Garrus didn't seem to be showing anything beyond his usual cool detachment and snark that had become standard in all of his interactions with his father by now, so Jane was certain that neither he or Solana knew the truth about her relationship with her daddy.

She was going to use that to her advantage and exploit it to the fullest, but in order to do that she needed to keep them both in the dark until the time was right for her to claim her victory over them once and for all, just as she'd done to their mother back on Palaven. That meant that she couldn't afford to let the sounds of sex get too loud during this call, which was why she'd chosen to give her daddy a titfuck this time around. Garrus wouldn't hear her slobbering on his cock, but she could still have her fun. And besides, she knew how much her daddy loved her big breasts. He stared at them often and was fascinated by them. Turian women weren't anywhere near as soft, and she exploited that advantage just as she made use of every advantage she held. It was what she had done from the very beginning to bump his biological children out of the way and make him focus all of his attention on her, it was how she'd seduced him and made him hers for real, and it was how she was going to keep him interested in her and only her for the rest of their days.

"Yes, Jane will be here too," he said. Shepard smirked, betting that Garrus had been hoping for a different answer. She used her hands to push her breasts more firmly against her daddy's cock, providing even more pressure and making it that much harder for him to keep his voice calm. He managed it though, because his will was as strong as his body. "No, I won't send her away. She's a part of our family too, and besides, she needs to be here for the conversation we're going to have."

It wasn't coming across in her voice, but Jane watched her daddy closely and could tell that he wasn't far away from cumming. She'd been at it for awhile now, and he would be breaking soon. Normally he might have shoved his cock between her lips at this point and forced her to finish him off in her mouth, but given the current circumstances he couldn't afford to do that. He knew that she wanted to break the news to her siblings in her own way, and that meant that he had to stay as still and silent as he could even as she kept siding her boobs up and down his cock until he started to cum.

Turian semen held certain biological differences to what human males produced, but Jane didn't have any hands-on experience to compare and contrast since she'd never actually seen or felt a man from her own species orgasm, and she didn't want to either. All she knew was that she loved the feeling of her daddy's thick turian seed shooting between her breasts, up her chest and to her neck. She leaned her head down towards the end so the final few bursts would catch her right across the face. She knew that few sights made her daddy happier than seeing his little human princess's face smeared with his cum, and it was a point of view that she shared.

His eyes snapped closed for several long seconds, but to his credit he didn't make any noise, at least not any that Jane could hear, and she assumed Garrus was none the wiser about what had just happened too. She wondered if he would have been able to speak normally in that moment, or if Garrus apparently ranting at him was giving him a fortuitous chance to recover. Either way, his voice was impressively normal and unaffected by the time he spoke to his son once again.

"I know things have been awkward in our family for the years now, but I really think everything is going to change once you and your sister come here to meet with me. You'll see that the divorce really was for the best, for all of us. Everything is the way that it should be now, and I can't wait for you and your sister to see that."

\--

"Garrus! Solana! Hi!"

She could tell that her daddy's birth children were taken aback by the enthusiastic greeting Jane gave them as she opened the door to their apartment on the Citadel. Clearly they hadn't been expecting such a warm reception from their adopted sister, and why would they? They'd never been particularly close, especially as time had gone on and she'd commanded more and more of daddy's time.

"Uh, hi," Solana said slowly, not sure what to think but realizing that she had to say _something_. Garrus, for his part, couldn't seem to look away from his human sister's body. Jane understood it perfectly. She had a great body of course, and she was putting plenty of it on display right now. She wore a white tank top that left her midriff exposed and was stretched far too tight across her large chest, which naturally drew the eye to her impressive breasts. Her pale legs were bared too in the little black miniskirt she'd wiggled into. She'd dressed like this for the benefit of her daddy, who was the only man who was free to not only admire her beautiful body but to touch it and fuck it whenever, wherever and however he wanted to, but maybe a fondness for human women ran in the Vakarian family. The thought made Jane smile, and she made sure to put a little extra sway into her hips as she turned around and led the way further into the apartment.

"So, you beat us here?" Solana said, carrying on the conversation. If she had any opinions on Jane's tight and revealing clothing she kept them to herself.

"You could say that," Jane said with a smile, playing coy. Her brother and sister didn't know that she lived here too, that she shared this apartment with her daddy. That would be a fun little surprise to spring on them when the time came. "It's great to see you both again. It's been so long!"

"Uh, yeah," Garrus said awkwardly. He was just as uncomfortable as his sister was, and when Jane turned her head over her shoulder to look at him his head turned away quickly. Yep, he'd definitely been checking out her ass as she walked. That was perfect. He was going to be in for quite the surprise when he found out what man she allowed to not only look but touch every inch of her body.

"So, is dad in?" Solana asked. Likely she was hoping that things would be at least slightly less awkward once the man that connected them all was here, but little did she know that everything was going to get even less comfortable for her once Castis made his entrance.

"Yes, he is," Jane said. She guided them over to the couches in the living area and nodded her head towards them. "Why don't you two take a seat? You can sit down and relax after your trip here, and I'll go get daddy." Solana looked annoyed when she heard 'daddy', but she didn't say anything about it. She just nodded and sat down on one of the couches, and Garrus took a seat next to her so they could wait. Jane turned around and headed for the stairs, and she once again put a little extra wiggle in her hips, hoping that Garrus was captivated by her ass as she walked away from him. He would be getting a very different view of her body the next time he saw it.

Castis was waiting impatiently in their bedroom. As they'd planned (or she'd planned and he'd gone along with, to be more accurate), he was already completely naked when she arrived.

"You're ready?" he asked. He didn't bother asking her whether she really wanted to do this. They both knew what the answer was, and even if she'd had second thoughts it was already too late to turn back after the show they'd put on for his ex-wife on Palaven. There was no going back to the family they'd used to be, and that was fine with Jane. This was what she wanted; it was what she'd always wanted. He was hers, and now it was time to flaunt her final and ultimate victory in front of her brother and sister.

"I'm ready," she said, and she proved it by reaching underneath her skirt, hooking her fingers into her black thong and tugging it down her legs. She hadn't really needed to wear the thong; she could have done without it. She'd worn it solely so she could have this moment of pulling it down in front of him.

"Then come and get it, princess," her daddy growled. He crossed the room and reached her in a few heavy strides, and then he was on her. She loved how big and strong her daddy was, and she _really_ loved it when he showed it to her in the middle of sex. They hadn't actually talked about the exact position they'd used; her only request was that he do something that would allow him to show his dominance of her and her claim on him, and show it to her siblings even as they were walking down the stairs. She wanted his other children's first look at him to drive the point home. The moment they made it down the stairs to greet their guests, she wanted them to know that he was _her_ daddy, and she was his one and only princess.

As long as they showed his other kids their new reality with that first image, Jane honestly didn't care what they did or how they did it. If he'd demanded that she take off her clothes, put a collar and leash on her and walk her down the stairs, she would have gladly been his bitch. If he'd picked her up, flipped her upside down and forced her to suck his cock while he dined on her pussy and carried her down the stairs in a standing 69, she would be more than up for that. She wouldn't have been able to see the looks on her siblings' faces when they saw Jane and her daddy make their grand entrance, but she was sure that their vocal reactions would be enough to sustain her.

That wasn't what her daddy did though. He picked her up in his strong arms, holding her so her back pressed against his hard chest. She sighed in contentment, feeling so secure and protected as he held her against his solid alien frame. He flipped her skirt up and nudged the head of his big turian cock against her pussy, and Jane groaned as soon as she felt it.

"Yes, daddy!" she said, breathing harshly. "Give it to me! Fuck your princess!"

He slid his cock inside of her pussy, entering her with one sudden push, and it took all that she had not to scream in pleasure. Every time her daddy stuck his cock in her she wanted to scream loud enough to let everyone in the galaxy hear just how well she was being fucked, but she couldn't give the game away now, when they were so close to making her ultimate fantasy into a reality. She'd been planning this for months if not years. Well before his divorce had been finalized she had been plotting this final show of superiority over her siblings, and she didn't want to lose it now that they were just about to cross the finish line. So she clapped both of her hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet. She fought her body's natural desire to reach back and brace herself with her hands; she knew her daddy had her, and he would never drop her.

Not only did he not drop her, but he started to walk out of the room while keeping her impaled on his cock. He moved slowly, but she knew it wasn't because he was struggling to carry her. He could have walked several times faster than he was; he was only taking it slow because he wanted her to enjoy herself. He wanted her to enjoy being fucked by his cock, not that he needed to try and do anything special for that. All it took was having his cock inside of her to have her moaning like a whore, and in this case that worked in her favor. She wouldn't have to do any acting or embellish her reaction at all to convince her siblings that she was addicted to her daddy's big turian dick. All she needed to do was be herself and let her natural feelings shine through.

The position he'd chosen allowed her to face forward and see what was in front of them as he slowly walked them towards the stairs and then began their descent. It meant that she was going to have a perfect view of Garrus and Solana as they saw what their father and their human sibling were up to, which she was sure was by design. Her daddy knew how much this meant to her, and he was spoiling her just as he always had.

" _Ahhhh!_ " She allowed herself to start moaning once they began to walk down the stairs. It would take a few moments for Garrus and Solana to identify the noises she was making, and longer to work past their confusion and connect the dots. They'd already be making their grand entrance by then, so she didn't see the harm in making some noise now.

As hard as it was for her to focus on anything other than the bliss that came with being bounced around on her daddy's hard cock with every step he took, Jane kept her eyes wide open and forced herself to focus on what was in front of her. She didn't want to miss how her siblings would react once they saw her. Their reactions did not disappoint.

Solana seemed to catch on first. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but then they switched to disgust. She looked at her human sister being bounced on her father's cock and then worked her way up to her face, no doubt able to see the bliss there. Then she nodded her head.

"Of course," Solana muttered. "This explains everything." Solana was smart, and she obviously was connecting the dots and figuring out that just as Jane had forced her way into becoming the apple of their father's eye and drove a wedge between he and his two natural children, so too had she seduced her daddy, stolen him away from their mother and taken him all for herself. Solana now knew that Jane had played a major part in her parents' divorce. "You fucking homewrecker!" Jane just laughed, and then moaned even louder as her daddy stepped off the final step and his cock went even deeper inside of her. Homewrecker was a badge she would wear with pride.

Garrus was slower to catch on, but it was because he was viewing this through very different eyes. At first he was too focused on admiring Jane's body to realize the implications of what he was seeing. Her shirt was still on, but her breasts jiggled and threatened to burst through her tight tank top as her daddy carryfucked her. The skirt was still on too, but it was hiked up far enough that Garrus could clearly see the cock driving inside of her pussy. He was probably looking at that big blue turian cock and imagining that it was his own. He might have disliked her and resented her, but today had shown her that he also lusted after her body. Too bad for him that there was only one Vakarian man she desired.

" _Oh,_ " Garrus said quietly, as his brain broke through his desire and he realized that the woman he was gawking at was his adopted sister, and the cock fucking her belonged to his father.

"Hi, kids," Castis said. He sounded remarkably pleasant, as if this was a perfectly pleasant conversation with his children rather than a blatant display of deviance. It was as if they were here to catch up and have a normal chat about what had been happening in all of their lives lately, as if he wasn't bouncing his adopted human daughter on his cock even as he spoke to them. "I'm glad to see you both. As you know, your mother and I have finalized our divorce." He paused for a moment, giving them a chance to respond, but neither of them could quite form the words or figure out what the hell they were supposed to say in this bizarre situation. When it was clear no response was coming, he nodded and continued to speak.

"It was a difficult decision, but it was a long time coming. I don't know about your mother, but I'm much happier now, and I owe it all to the new woman in my life." Now that they weren't walking down the stairs anymore, he moved to using his arms to physically bounce her on his cock, and she moaned like a whore and smiled while looking back and forth between her dumbfounded brother and sister. "She used to be my daughter, but now she's so much more. She's my partner; she's the love of my life. She's my princess." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
